


【云炤】浑然不觉

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Kudos: 11





	【云炤】浑然不觉

>>>

缙云拿着猎物缓缓走进西陵时，正是太阳高挂的时刻。  
冬日的阳光不仅能够驱散些寒意，也给这荒无人烟的地方增添了几分暖意，阳光沿着石头建筑的间隙照进了长满绿植的居所中，整座城市安静地一点声响也没有，空旷的人类遗迹里住着的不是人类——反而是两名大妖，缙云还是其中的后来者。  
他清理一番后径自走向了角落的居住房里，里头昏暗，却也有了现世人类的用具，这些全靠缙云到人类聚落给弄回来的，他家的那位不谙世事又不喜人类，自然不会往外跑。床上的棉被一团凌乱，而里面睡着的才是占据西陵的那位，他似乎察觉到缙云回来了，只见一条小黑蛇从棉被团里探头出来看向了缙云，一双红色宝石般的双眼在窗外照入的阳光下微微地闪着光，粉色的舌头一现一现的。  
缙云又走近了一些，他就知道巫炤看不清。

缙云伸手就把窝在棉被里的黑蛇给捞了起来，黑蛇被这般抓起来也不恼，他温顺地缠上缙云的手臂，蛇头又凑到缙云面前，蛇信子在缙云的唇沟上扫了扫，像是在跟缙云打招呼。归来的男人用宽厚的大掌把整条蛇都给捋了一遍，连七寸都不给放过，巫炤被摸得习惯了，也不觉缙云会对他造成什么威胁，也就在被摸上七寸的时候象征性露出尖牙警告对方别太过火。

黑蛇游向床上，很快就变成了一位光裸的长发男人，他蛇体上的那些红纹在化为人身后也不曾消失，巫炤套上外袍掩去白皙精壮的身躯，才又抬眼看向缙云。  
“今天上哪去了？半天都没看到你。”巫炤语气柔和地询问缙云，他睡得久了，身上还有些懒意褪不去，浑身跟没有骨头似的。  
“去外头猎了点冬粮。”缙云出去的时候见他还睡得香，此时再听他这般说，不由得露出了点笑意，“免得我总出去，你睡不好。”

巫炤並沒有否认缙云这般说辞，他理了理长发，很快就躺到床上去，外袍下露出一双长腿，在深色的床单上很是扎眼，缙云的视线在那双腿上扫视，很快就跟着上了床。现在也称不上早了，但是巫炤确实刚睡醒，身体都凉得很，缙云将自己的身体贴上去，一般上有他在被窝的时候尽责地做到暖床的工作，今天他有点事出去，暖好的被窝很快就失了温度，巫炤就睡得不太习惯。  
巫炤被他抱在怀里，舒服地闭上了眼睛又想继续睡觉，只可惜缙云並沒有让他睡下去的打算，那双环着他的手已经不安分地揉捏紧翘的臀部，一手揉弄一手将手指探入抽送。妖族的生命很是漫长，交配也并未固定早中晚，兴致来了就滚到一块去，这两人最容易擦枪走火的时间也不是夜晚，而是早晨。  
直到他的手指都把巫炤的小洞都被玩出咕啾咕啾的水声了，缙云才见怀里的人睁眼望他，两人身高差不多，巫炤却挺喜欢窝在温暖的怀抱中睡觉，导致在这样的姿势下他只能抬头望缙云。缙云平时也不会在这个时间起兴致，巫炤没有问他去哪也没问他发生了什么事，更不会阻止缙云求欢的举动，缙云低头吻他，战斗后的澎湃欲望难以平息，他想起那些小妖对巫炤出言不逊的话语，心中的怒火难以平息。  
缙云一手继续给巫炤扩张，另一只手的手掌却轻抚上对方的脸庞，缙云的手掌宽厚粗糙，像极了猫科动物的大掌，巫炤用脸颊贴了他的掌心，随后还伸出舌尖碰了碰缙云的手指，他哪怕变作人形也改不掉原形的一些小习惯，只是这样的动作对于人形来说有了不一般的意味，缙云想用手指夹着那红艳的舌头，又被巫炤瞥了一眼。

两人在床上纠缠滚动，哪怕润滑足够了也没猴急进入，他们的肤色对比明显，只要身躯交叠在一起就有说不清的旖旎风味，巫炤的腿夹着缙云的，他捧着男人的脸亲吻，在对方进入的时候发出带着鼻音的喘叫。  
缙云插入顶弄的动作相当熟练，平时这废弃的遗迹中只有他和巫炤，他做这事的技术要比开始时好得多——当然这不能算上毫无理智的第一次，那时候的他可把巫炤折腾得够呛，差点就被赶出西陵了。哪像现在，巫炤也很快地适应了缙云的进入，他微微张开双腿，让男人的肉棒得以深入湿润的小洞，操得噗滋噗滋作响。  
辟邪的体温比蛇妖要高上一些，尤其是冬季，巫炤的身体开始调节温度的时候，缙云仍然像个小太阳一样暖烘烘的——就连侵入巫炤体内的那肉棒也热得很，把肠道烫得直收缩。巫炤在开始时总是难以适应这点，又无法阻止那根热乎乎的肉棍在甬道中横冲直撞，把他弄得狼狈不堪。

偌大的房间里只能听到两人交合发出的声音，缙云的粗喘声和巫炤的急喘交融在一起，偶尔肉体相撞的啪啪声增大，便能够听到巫炤喘得越加急了。  
缙云低头啜吻身下男人的锁骨，戳弄不停的龟头也是稳稳擦过那一点，引得巫炤的手耐不住地攀到他的背上。巫炤变得粘稠的意识在意外地从缙云背上摸到湿粘的液体时就开始回笼，他有些紧张地收回手，果然看到自己的掌心沾上了暗红色的稠血，深知伤口得有段时间了才能变成这样。  
“......你这伤，怎么弄的？”巫炤的语气倏忽冷了下来，在怪缙云不与他说，也在迁怒能够伤到缙云的对象，巫炤的感官在醒来后尚未完全苏醒，难怪现在才发现缙云受伤了。  
“我没事。”缙云重重一送，将巫炤冷然的眼神撞得破碎，融入了更多的情欲，他并未把自己背上的伤放在心上，但巫炤见不得他受伤，蛇妖被激起保护欲的时候总会忘记他担心的实际上是个大妖辟邪，一般妖还真不能拿缙云怎么样。  
缙云见巫炤这般模样，心都软了一滩，下身也诚实地变得更硬，他低头亲吻伴侣的眼角，低声安抚道，“偷袭的小妖罢了，伤口不深，不必担心。”  
“下回你再瞒着我......”巫炤低声缓缓说着，他的话语因为缙云抽送的动作而显得断断续续，但不难听出其中的警告之意，缙云也并未因此觉得受到威胁，他仗着伴侣对自己的纵容而为所欲为。  
巫炤并不会真对他做什么，这点两人都心知肚明，缙云自知理亏，做得也更是卖力，他埋在伴侣的颈间嗅，心里头的欲望在发涨，怂恿着他去确认所属权。缙云盯着伴侣那努力忍耐快感的表情，他的下身次次是大力没入抽出，恨不得能够将两颗囊袋都撞进去才好，沉溺在情欲之中的辟邪并未发现自己的变化。  
年轻的辟邪在床上操人的样子带着极具侵略性的性感，巫炤望着对方那张过分英俊的脸，并不介意被当成对方的猎物，寻常妖还没办法给他这样的感觉，跟缙云在一起后倒是有了几分新鲜的感觉。他用染血的手指在小麦色的肌肉上印了几个红印，剩下的用在糟蹋床单上了，巫炤紧揪床单以用来缓解过于激烈的快感，他留在缙云身上的那几个指印和抓痕比起对方留在他大腿上留的可要轻得多了，他的大腿上可全都是青紫抓痕——年轻的辟邪还不擅长控制力道。

正常情况下的性爱该在缙云发泄一次后暂作休息，他们可以做点别的事，耳鬓厮磨相互拥抱，这次有些不同，缙云的动作要比之前更加粗暴，性爱持续时间也更加久，巫炤本能地觉察出不对，但也是无法挣脱缙云，他被肏得跟失禁似的，前端不断流着水，缙云却还没发泄出来。  
直到巫炤被身后的辟邪抵到墙上时，才品出其中的问题来，他对辟邪习性并未有过深入研究，现在一仔细搜刮脑中知识，倒也发现了缙云的不对劲到底是因为什么。  
无非是进入了辟邪繁殖期，平时的缙云要比现在克制一些，现在受了天性影响，才把残余的那点情调都粉碎殆尽，寻求的是繁殖与交配，如今碰到的还是心里喜欢的人，更加难以克制。  
巫炤也没尝试过这样的姿势，他被困在墙与缙云之间，双膝跪地，缙云亲吻他的后颈，再次贯穿了已经在刚才的性事中变得软乎的肉洞。巫炤刚被操射一次，尚在不应期，持续的操弄除了给他带来快感以外，还有的是极其酸麻的不适，饶是他这般强健的身躯都觉得双腿快要不属于自己的了，自然想要逃走稍作歇息。  
等到巫炤发现不对时，这已经太迟了，现在的姿势让他难以挣脱，逃不开爬不走，只能被缙云圈在怀中肏弄，连缙云的脸也看不到，唯有进到极深处的肉棒给他的感觉清晰得吓人。他像是要被捅坏了，粗大的肉屌完全挤入原本狭小而浅的小洞，那处似乎已经被开拓到了极致，哪怕巫炤已经与缙云交合不止一两次，也从未进得那么深过。  
“缙......”巫炤开口叫缙云的名字像是只用了气音，后面那字更是几不可闻，他那双猩红的双眼半睁着，已然被弄得失神。  
缙云咬着他的肩膀，抵在最深处的龟头被夹得过于舒爽，让他的腰都微微发麻，差点没能控制住自己将精液全部射入那处，这姿势才刚开始，缙云并不愿意就此结束。他松开牙齿，巫炤的肩膀就留下了一圈泛红的牙印，辟邪有些贪婪地看着伴侣失神的双眼，内心的侵占欲却还没被满足，他还需要看到更多不一样的巫炤。

这次真做得太过了，快感已经到了让人恐惧的地步，巫炤这次是真不知为什么身体反应那么强烈，就像是进入繁殖期的不止缙云，连着他也受到了影响一样。  
巫炤的双腿被撑得无力合上，后穴被肏得滴滴答答淌水，落在床单上晕了一层暗色，他的急喘声慢慢带上了喘不上气的泣音，缙云从来没听过他露出这般完全压抑不住的呻吟声，不可控地也随之变得更加兴奋，操起来自然更是毫不留情了。

就在巫炤用尽力气叫出一声缙云之后，他再睁开双眼，已然化为了蛇瞳，再一看眼角与下颌处，也已经冒出了泛着幽光的黑鳞。巫炤硬生生被快感逼出了原型，他挣扎想要逃离过分的快感，缙云在这时候掰过他的下巴开始接吻，下身仍是不管不顾地往里顶弄，缙云的眼瞳俨然已是辟邪原型的那双金瞳，看起来已经彻底失控。

巫炤被这样就搞射了，他作为大妖的发情期完全被缙云所调动，这却还算不得结束，辟邪的精量多，射精时间也长，等到缙云完全射出来以后，巫炤已经懒洋洋靠在他身上，完全不想动弹。他的腿跪得发麻，在缙云拔出去后就跪不住了，小口却像是舍不得黏白的液体似的，努力含着并还在颤动。  
他们身上的原形特征仍未消退，巫炤张开嘴露出两尖牙——他的雄性本能被勾起，内心也因为被搞得凄惨而有些小小的愠怒，这也只是衬得他红瞳黑鳞越加俊美罢了。辟邪没打算轻易结束这次的性爱，他再次翻身压着巫炤，那蛇妖的双腿紧紧缠着他的腰，不甘示弱地想要夺取一些主导权。  
这也跟平时的巫炤不同，缙云反倒被激起了更深层的征服欲，平时的巫炤总对他温柔纵容，对于床上的压制也并未想要与缙云争取更多主导权。现在的巫炤是个被激起雄性本能的大妖，跟自己的伴侣在床上四处纠缠，就像是在床上打架似的，两妖还是很收敛，激烈程度尚在调情范围内，这一直持续到缙云摁着他重新进入为止。  
巫炤弓起腰做最后的挣扎，却还是被熟悉身体各处敏感点的伴侣牢牢掌控，缠在缙云腰上的那双大白腿在此刻成为了主动与渴求，他咬着缙云的嘴唇任着对方用力侵犯，在自己的鳞片被粗糙的手指抚摸而过时不住颤抖。

后穴已经被肏成了湿滑的洞，随着肉屌的抽插而津津有味地啜着，巫炤喘息的声音已经带上了暗哑，似乎被操得嗓子都要出问题了。这蛇妖活了那么多年从来没这么丢人过，竟然被年纪都还未有他一半的辟邪肏得原形都出来了，缙云似乎爱上了那个让他无法逃离的姿势，操着没多久又把巫炤抱起，让他摆出之前那个姿势来。  
巫炤并不那么喜欢从后面被进入的感觉，相信没有一位雄性大妖喜欢如此，他是被缙云侵犯的雄性，巫炤并非是因为不舒服才排斥这样的姿势，恰恰相反，这姿势能带来更大的快感，他不希望的是事态超出掌控，包括自己在床上的反应。妖族仍保有原始兽性，缙云喜欢这姿势再自然不过了，只是苦了蛇妖又被做得失态，巫炤变成这样自然是有原因的，他所不知的是他与寻常雄性蛇妖不同，除了有雄性特征以外，也有雌性所具备的生殖腔。蛇妖身体多出的这一特征，多年来无人发现过，就连巫炤自己都不知道这点，在之前的交合中，只是生殖腔尚未成熟才不让人察觉，殊不知今日进得太深又快感过盛，硬是出现了异样。

那被摩擦得发红的穴口咬着深色的肉棒，淫糜得叫人难以直视，偏生缙云总用那双金瞳盯着看，反而把巫炤刺激得不断夹紧，连缙云深入到生殖腔之中也不知。眼角的生理泪水已让缙云舔去，巫炤已经不想去思考如今的自己该是多么狼狈，只有缙云将这一切看在眼里，他爱极巫炤每个样子，包括现在半睁着蛇瞳任他索取的模样，辟邪的手再次抚过蛇妖手臂上隐约浮现的黑鳞，他放纵自我，并将性爱拉到了新的高潮。  
下腹抽搐的频率已经让人异常疲惫，但是高潮停不下来，巫炤只能一次次痉挛抽搐，任着野兽抱着猛肏，他浑身上下酸软不堪，唯有肠肉仍在榨取着精液，似乎也很快就要失去绞紧的力气。

连续高潮无疑能够给人带来痛苦，巫炤浑身是汗，身体也被捂得发热，身后是抱着他的辟邪，他们紧贴在一起，缙云手上的动作像是在安抚，下身的动作却是带来无尽的欢愉与痛苦。  
那处曾经青涩而未发育完全的生殖腔已经完全成熟，任人进入侵占，任缙云用精液灌得下腹酸胀。  
——巫炤对自己身体的变化浑然不觉。

——FIN。


End file.
